


Fledgling Fears and Flights

by fatedfeathers



Series: Angel Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledgling Castiel, Fledgling Nariel, Fledglings, Helpful Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nariel is watching the other fledgling angels fly and feeling left out because her wings aren't developed yet. Castiel enlists his brother to help his friend fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledgling Fears and Flights

Nariel watched the other fledgling angels flying about, some unsteadily and uncertain, and others strong and confident. She spread and arched her wings in front of her, looking at her soft, down-like feathers.

She looked younger than she was, the fluff on her wings adding to the effect. She should have been learning to fly with the others, but her flight feathers had not grown in fully yet, leaving her unable to fly.

She lowered her wings and looked up as another fledgling landed by her. His wings were a glossy black, iridescent almost like a raven's.

"Hello, Castiel," she said, greeting her friend. He cocked his head to the side slightly, his deep blue eyes catching her own pale blue ones.

"Hello, Nariel," he responded solemnly. "Are you still unable to begin flying?"

She nodded, looking down sadly. She looked up, slight fear in her eyes. "What if my feathers never grow in, Castiel? What if I can never fly?" she asked fearfully.

Castiel's brow creased slightly, before he took off suddenly. Nariel's wings drooped, and she felt tears pricking the backs of her eyes. She turned away from the other angels and walked to a boulder a short distance away and sat down.

After a few moments, she was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of fluttering wings and air through feathers. She looked up and saw Castiel fidgeting his wing slightly, and an older sandy blonde angel with golden wings standing behind him. Nariel's eyes widened slightly.

"So, Cassie tells me you can't fly yet because your feathers aren't developed," Gabriel said. Nariel nodded slightly. Gabriel smiled and continued, "Would you like to fly?"

Nariel nodded again. "But... My feathers haven't grown... And they can't be made to grow in at once..." she trailed off. Gabriel grinned.

"There are other ways of flying," he said. With that, he reached out and lifted the fledgling in his arms, raising his wings, and took off with a few powerful strokes, Castiel following a few beats behind.

Nariel squeaked slightly at the sudden takeoff, grabbing onto Gabriel's arms and shutting her eyes. She felt him slow down slightly. "Open your eyes, Nariel," she heard him say above the wind whistling in her ears.

She hesitantly cracked her eyes open, then snapped them fully open in shock. They were flying high above the other fledglings, Castiel trying desperately to catch up to them. Nariel looked around, her eyes wide, before looking back at the archangel carrying her. He saw her look around and smiled at her.

They flew in a few circles above the other angels, before Gabriel began to descend back to the ground. When he landed, he set Nariel back on her feet and asked with a grin, "How was your first flight?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out as just Nariel, who wasn't created as a Supernatural OC; she's just an angel character of mine... But then Cas and Gabriel wrote themselves in... And this adorable little oneshot happened.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it!


End file.
